


All of the AUs

by ronandhermy



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: All of the aus, Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:04:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2260434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronandhermy/pseuds/ronandhermy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various one shots, some short, some long, of different AUs with Ian and Mickey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Which They Are Chem Lab Partners

“Dude, what the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Mickey piped up, anger and resentment from being forced into the decade old safety goggles and lab coat evident in his tone.

“The experiment,” Ian replied as if Mickey was a very slow child who had somehow wandered in off the streets. 

Ian hadn’t minded being assigned Mickey as his Chemistry lab partner, since the guy was pretty much willing to let Ian have free reign, but right now he was about to kick the guy’s shins in. This experiment counted for 50% of the lab credit and he did not need Mickey fucking it up.

“No, what you’re doing is aiming to make a mess,” Mickey replied, slapping Ian’s hand away from one of the beakers holding a clear liquid. 

“What the fuck Mick?” Ian asked, as his shook his hand out. “I’m doing what is says on the paper.”

“Uh, huh. Well I can read same as you and I’m pretty sure it says Do NOT mix Hydrogen Peroxide with the Potassium Iodide. Even a third grader could tell you that.” Mickey noted, shifting various beakers further away from the ginger’s large hands.

“And why’s that?” Ian asked tersely, demanding with his stance and tone that Mickey pony up the knowledge apparently everyone knew.

Mickey rolled his eyes from behind cheap thick industrial grade plastic and replied, “Because it explodes dumbass.”

Ian paused for a moment and looked down. “Oh.”

The redhead turned back to the instruction packet and read it over again while Mickey slumped back into one of the high uncomfortable lab chairs.

“Hey Mickey,” Ian said softly after a few minutes, “Thanks.”

Mickey rolled his eyes and replied, “Fuck off Gallagher.” But he said it with a grin and Ian grinned back.


	2. In Which They Are College Roommates

“How the fuck did you even get to college?” Ian asked one night, a goofy grin on his face as he let out a lungful of prime kush smoke. He was in his dorm room. _His_ room. At college. Because he went to college now. Thanks in part to ROTC but also student loans and a few scholarships.

What had surprised Ian the most about college wasn’t the classes, those were as hard as ever, or the dorm food, or the rich kids who thought they were so cool to be using a mason jar to drink tea out of, but rather his roommate. One Mickey Milkovich. Former South Side, just like Ian. Juvie record, unlike Ian. And a fine taste for good weed that Ian was happy to take advantage of.

“Fuck off,” Mickey replied with no real malice as he tried to not be killed in some shooter game.

“Come on Mick,” Ian whined, and he shifted on the couch until he was leaning on top of Mickey. Then he let gravity do the work as he continued to smoosh his roommate downward all the while chanting, “Mickey, Mickey, tell me Mickey.”

“Fine, you fucker,” Mickey snarled as he got shot, again, in the game, and died, again. He threw the controller onto the floor and shoved Ian off of him. The younger boy just laughed.

“It was math.”

“What?” Of all the answers Ian was expecting, that was not it.

“Yeah, Ms. Murphy figured out I’m good with numbers. Really good. And she wouldn’t leave me the fuck alone. I swear that bitch stalked me. Everywhere I’d go somehow she’d pop up, demanding I go to her class, making me do more and more complex problems, making the other teachers give me a break on some assignments since she was working my ass to the bone. I did tell her to fuck off, but she didn’t, and after a while I stopped asking. Sometimes it’s easier to go along with things you know?” And Ian nodded in solidarity at that, “So she comes up to me one day in the hallway and is like ‘You’re going to college.” I think I must have laughed for a solid five minutes. Cause really, a Milkovich as college? But she’d applied for me and applied for me to get a scholarship. Which I got. I wasn’t sure I was gonna go, you know.” And Ian did know, oh did he know. “But I was afraid she’d shoot my ass if I stepped foot in the neighborhood without a college degree. So here I am soilder boy.”

“Man,” Ian said, his eyes wide and full of admiration. “You’re so smart.”

“Fuck off,” Mickey said, blushing to the roots of his head. 

“I got a smart roommate,” Ian half sang, slumping down and putting his head in Mickey’s lab.

“You’re a dick,” Mickey replied with affection, absent mindedly running his hands through Ian’s hair.

“But an honest dick,” Ian grinned back.

And the smell of weed sunk into their textbooks.


	3. In Which They Are At Hogwarts

“I bet Filch fucks his cat,” Mickey said one day at dinner as he loosened his black and yellow tie. 

“That’s disgusting,” Ian said in horror, after pausing a moment to fully digest what Mickey had said. The images came rapidly and unwelcomed, “I think I’m gonna throw up.”

“So I guess that means you’re not going to eat that maple pudding. Great,” Mickey replied with a grin as he snagged the bowl of pudding from Ian’s place.

“I would have shared,” Ian half grumbled, half wined, his green and silver tie making his eyes look even wider and wounded. “Now I’m going to have to look up a cleansing charm to scrub my brain raw.”

Mickey rolled his eyes and said around a mouthful of pudding, “Don’t be such a baby.”

“Don’t be such a dick,” Ian replied. He then waited until Mickey had taken a large bite of the pudding before saying, “So Mandy’s seeing Hawthorn.”

Mickey choked and nearly spit out his pudding. Hawthorn was a tall Ravenclaw whom Mickey hated on principle alone. Satisfied that now Mickey’s appetite was as ruined as his own, Ian returned back to his potion’s homework.

“Are you sure about the batwings for this memory potion?” Ian asked, as Mickey scowled at the pudding like it’d offended him.

“Who the fuck got an O in Potions? Oh right, me. Yes, I’m sure,” Mickey grumbled, clearly debating if wanted to eat the pudding anyway now that it’d been tainted by the thought of his sister with that gangly fucker.

Ian glanced around the hall before leaning over and whispering into Mickey’s ear. “Didn’t want you too full since I plan on making you choke on my dick later.”

And just like that Mickey was smiling again.


	4. In Which They Work At Disney

“So Snow White was blowing Prince Eric when Minnie Mouse walked in and then Goofy had to hold her back so that she didn’t kick Prince Eric’s ass because Snow White was supposed to be dating her,” Ian rambled as he and Mickey stood in line to clock in.

“Shut up,” Mickey mound, his head pounding from last night’s overindulgence. It was totally Ian’s fault because his sister was getting married and of course they had to celebrate and fuck trying to outdrink a biker gang.

“But then Mickey Mouse,” here Ian paused and grinned at Mickey before resuming his tale, “passed out and Tinkerbell had to call an ambulance.”

Mickey just groaned as Ian continued to ramble on about their co-workers. He was going to die. This was it. He’d die listening to his boyfriend talk about the modern dysfunctionality of fictional characters.

Maybe he could sleep in Snow White’s coffin if it was available.


	5. In Which They Are The Leads in West Side Story

“Hey boy, keep in cool boy,” Ian sang, snapping his fingers rhythmically as Mickey shrugged on his red shirt.

“Shouldn’t you be practicing you’re big solo Tony?” Mickey asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“Come on Riff, you got to get with the vibe,” Ian said, doing a little two step while grinning at Mickey like he was in the spotlight. 

Then he stepped closer and cupped Mickey’s cheek and softly sang, “Tonight’s the night,” and leaned down and gently kissed him.

Mickey grinned when Ian pulled back and rolled his eyes saying, “Come on punk. Show time.”


	6. In Which They Are Golden Age Boys (1920s)

“So it’s three clams for a glass of this piss?” the tall red head asked, as he took a swig from a brown bottle that wasn’t his property while he sat in the alley behind the Jungle jazz club.

“No,” his dark haired companion replied, “It’s three clams for a glass of water with a drop of this.”

Ian whistled. “Shoulda gone into bootlegging.”

“Better than getting shot at,” Mickey replied, his eyes carefully blank as he looked at Ian. Like he was purposefully seeing through the scars from the shrapnel that covered Ian’s left leg.

“Well,” Ian stated, rolling his eyes and taking another swig of the illegal liquor, “We can’t all be smart. Some of us have to be brave.”

Mickey snorted. Then moved so fast Ian almost thought he’d imagined it until he felt Mickey’s lips on his, for just a brief moment, before the bootlegger pulled back.

“I can be brave too.” And then he took a victorious drink of spirits.


End file.
